


The Pain of Love(Shizaya)

by CrimsonSyalis



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Izaya will forever be an insensitive bastard, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Shizu-chan is a sweetheart, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSyalis/pseuds/CrimsonSyalis
Summary: Izaya Orihara is an information broker who loves to mess with his long-time rival, Shizuo Heiwajima. When Shizuo suddenly begins to show kindess and affection towards Izaya after he's injured, The raven-haired scoundrel finds new emotions and desires welling up inside him.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Kudos: 60





	1. The Pain of Love Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shizaya fic, so I beg your pardon if there may be some slight fractures in the characters or personalities. (T^T) I'm planning to rewatch Durarara!! so hopefully I'll be able to fix any defects in characters that may come up. \\(*w*)/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is bored after his usual run in with Shizuo and gets involved in a street-fight of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who may be reading this fanfic! \\(~w~)/

Love and Pain Chapter One  
(A Shizaya(Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara)fanfiction)

Izaya swiftly dodged the bent sign post. It swung over his head as he ducked below it, feeling the air shift above his hair.

“Bastard!!! Stay still so I can get a good shot at your head!!” Shizuo Heiwajima shouted angrily.

Izaya laughed and pulled his switchblade from his pocket, flipping it open. He leaped over Shizuo’s head and sliced the side of the blond's face with ease. The cut was small, but it still bled, dripping crimson blood down the brute's face.

“Dammit Izaya!!! I swear I’ll kill you!”

“You’ll have to catch me first, you slow ogre.” Izaya taunted. He loved seeing Shizuo’s angry face, his intense gaze. The thrill of nearly dying was wonderful to Izaya. The sign was swung directly at Izaya’s gut, but he shifted his balance enough that it hit his leg instead. 

Izaya could feel the hard metal make contact with his leg, sending vibrations up his bone. He grunted in pain, but continued to dodge Shizuo’s attacks.

“Ha! You may be unnaturally fast and supernaturally annoying, but you’re still human, Izaya!” Shizuo yelled in triumph.

“Don’t forget you’re human too, Shizu-chan.” Izaya said as he made a quick escape. He had had his fun. Now he had to leave before he made an untimely permanent vacation to hell.

Izaya climbed onto the stairs of an apartment complex and made his way to the roof. Shizuo, being much larger and bulkier, made an irritated face on the ground.

“Dammit, bastard!!” He shouted as the black-haired devil escaped from him and his unmatched strength.

Izaya finally made it to his work building and climbed through a window into his office. “Welcome back. Judging by your limp, I assume you met Shizuo again.” Namie said dismissively.

“Indeed.” Izaya said cheerfully. He walked to his desk and sat in his chair, resting his feet up on the wood. He placed his arms behind his head and began spinning in circles in his chair, his mind aimlessly wandering. He had completed most of his important work for the day before going out to taunt Shizuo.

‘What a wonderfully boring world.’ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, Izaya heard yelling down on the ground below his office. He glanced out the open window to see a group of people run past, chasing what looked to be three girls.

“P-please, no!” One of the girls shouted.

Izaya sighed. He didn’t usually like to get involved with boring little skirmishes and fights, but he was incredibly bored and with nothing better to do. He began walking out of his office and towards the elevator.

“Going somewhere?” Namie asked irritably.

“Just going out to entertain myself for a bit. “ Izaya replied as he boarded the elevator and the doors closed in front of him.

When he stepped out of the building, Izaya saw the group of people run around a corner to his left. He smiled and began to chase after them. Izaya climbed a set of stairs on the side of a building as he followed the people. For now he wouldn’t get involved. It was better to watch the chase. He began to run from rooftop to rooftop, following the people.

The girls finally turned a corner and landed themselves in a dead end. ‘Ha!’ Izaya thought. ‘What idiotic humans.’

He leaped down from the roof of the building onto a balcony below him. He was now close enough to hear what the people were saying.

“Your men decided to mess with us. In order to teach ‘em a lesson, we’ll be taking you pretty ladies with us.” One guy at the front of the pack(Izaya assumed he was the leader) said.

“Ah, so it’s a revenge story.” Izaya said, loud enough for the people below him to hear. Everyone in the group below looked up as Izaya made his way down to the ground.

“Who the hell are you?” The guy at the front of the pack asked angrily.

Izaya grinned slyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (^.^)


	2. The Pain of Love Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya falls into an unfortunate predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel bad for the characters that we all manipulate with writing and imaginary scenarios...(T^T)

Love and Pain Chapter Two  
(A Shizaya(Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara)fanfiction)

Izaya pulled out his switchblade from his coat pocket and flipped it open. He grinned.

“Who the hell are you?” The leader of the pack repeated.

“T-that’s Izaya Orihara!” One of the guys called. He had a fearful expression on his face. ‘Good.’ Izaya thought to himself. 

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me.” He said, still smiling.

The leader spat at the ground in front of Izaya’s shoes. “I don’t give a damn if he were the devil himself. Let’s just take care of him.”

Some of the guys in the group slunk back. They knew the things that Izaya was capable of. The three girls backed into the wall took the chance to escape. ‘A wise decision.’ Izaya thought.

“Hey! Get back here, you bitches!” The leader called, but the girls had already run off. “Damn it! This is your fault!” The leader returned his gaze to the black-haired man in front of him.

Izaya shrugged dismissively. “Most things are.”

The leader laughed with an irritated look on his face. “You'll pay for that.” He growled as he pulled a small gun from his coat.

“H-hey, we shouldn’t use that here…” One of the underlings stuttered fearfully.

“Shut it.” The boss growled.

Izaya’s face changed from his sly grin to a face of apprehension. He may have been fast and clever, but he was no match for a gun. Izaya leaped onto the rail of the stairs beside him and attempted to get away and out of range of the weapon.

The leader smiled triumphantly and aimed the small weapon for the raven. He chuckled.

Suddenly, a loud bang shot through the streets. A small cloud of steam shifted around the end of the weapon. And a bullet went flying towards Izaya’s chest.

Izaya heard the noise just a moment before he felt a sharp pain just below his ribcage. He collapsed onto the stairs as the leader warned him to never interfere with their business again and walked away. The rest of the group followed.

Izaya lay on the stairs, holding his hands over the growing crimson stain on his clothing. It hurt more than he had imagined it would have. Izaya struggled to take breaths. It was as though his lungs wouldn’t properly work because of the radiating pain under his left rib.

He couldn’t call for help. He had left his phone in his office. He was alone. For the first time in his long, lonely life, Izaya wished that someone had been there with him. Izaya began to drift into unconsciousness from blood loss, and glimpsed a large figure running up the stairs towards him. It seemed oddly familiar, the broad shoulders, the straight posture.

Izaya felt big warm hands wrap around him and lift him from the cold metal stairs as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! \\(^.*)/ Lol poor Izaya-kun... (~.~)


	3. The Pain of Love Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya awakens in an unfamiliar place with familiar people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is on overload of ideas... \\(TwT)/

Love and Pain Chapter Three  
(A Shizaya(Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara)fanfiction)

Izaya slowly opened his eyes as an uncomfortable pain went through his stomach and ribs. ‘Oh,’ He thought. ‘I’ve been shot…’

He recalled that he had passed out as someone found him and picked him up. Izaya jolted up, but immediately laid back down due to the sharp pain under his rib.

Izaya looked down at his bare chest and stomach to see that there were now stitches on his torso where the bullet had hit him.

…”Just take care of him for a while. No fighting.” Izaya turned his head at the sound of Shinra’s voice. Was he the one who had found Izaya? No. It couldn’t have been. If it had been Shinra, he would have brought him to his house to patch him up. And the person he had glimpsed looked nothing like the slim doctor.

Someone grumbled in annoyance. Izaya wondered why their voice sounded oddly familiar. Just like their figure.

The door closed and Izaya assumed that Shinra had left. But who had he left Izaya with? It had to be someone Shinra trusted…

“Well, looks like the anesthetic wore off.” Shizuo said grumpily as he walked into the living room.

Izaya wore a face of absolute shock. The person who had found him… had been Shizuo?!

“You can be a real nuisance sometimes, you know that?” Shizuo grumbled as he walked towards the couch. He rested a hand on Izaya’s head as though feeling his temperature. “At least you don’t have a fever.” He sighed.

Why was Shisuo acting so oddly? Izaya hesitantly reached up a hand to Shizuo’s forehead. “What the hell?” Shizuo asked.

“Shizu-chan is suspiciously nice today…” Izaya said. He narrowed his eyes.

Shizuo chuckled. “Just go back to sleep, bastard.”

“No.” Izaya said defiantly. “Shizu-chan is acting weird and I want to know why.”

Shizuo grabbed a pillow from the end of the couch and shoved it in Izaya’s face. “I told you to go back to sleep. You need rest, you lost tons of blood.”

Izaya laughed. “Not until you tell me why you’re acting so weird!”

“Dammit, Izaya! You’re injured! Just go to sleep already!”

Izaya’s face hardened. He wanted answers. “Why did you help me?”

“It doesn’t matter! Just go to sleep already!” Shizuo growled irritably.

“Why did you save my life, Shizu-Chan?!” Izaya was shouting now. He was hurt. Being saved by his enemy… It made him feel weak.

“Dammit!” Shizuo shouted. He grabbed Izaya by the hair and Izaya flinched, thinking Shizuo was about to injure him more.

Izaya’s eyes widened when he felt his head turned by Shizuo’s large hands, and his lips pressed against the blond’s.

Shizuo stepped back and glared at Izaya. “Do you get it now, bastard?!” He shouted. Shizuo left the room, stomping away.

Izaya watched him leave with a slight blush in his cheeks and a small smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ('w') I'll be writing this at the end of EVERY. SINGLE. CHAPTER. To show my complete appreciation. (^.^)


	4. The Pain of Love Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya takes his teasing to a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to whoever may be reading this! (*v*)

Chapter Four  
(A Shizaya(Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara)fanfiction)

“Shizu-Chan~” Izaya called. Since Shizuo hadn’t left the kitchen since he had kissed the dark-haired scoundrel lying on his couch, Izaya figured he could use the opportunity to playfully tease the brute.

“If you don’t come back, I’ll stand up and start doing jumping jacks!” Izaya called, becoming rather irritated at the lack of response to his teasing. Sure enough, Shizuo ran into the living room yelling at Izaya to sit the hell back down.

“Hehe, are you really that worried for me?” Izaya smirked. Shizuo was so adorable when he was worried. A light red crept into Shizuo’s face.

“Just rest! Is that too much to ask?!” Shizuo shouted.

“Hmm…” Izaya said thoughtfully. “Maybe I’d be able to rest easier if you brought me a blanket…” The raven-haired devil looked up with the most innocent face he could muster.

Shizuo sighed and walked away for a moment before returning promptly with a plush white blanket.

Shizuo dropped the bundle on Izaya before turning to leave. “Wait! Shizu-Chan!” Izaya called desperately. He lowered his gaze as Shizuo turned around with a questioning glance. “Could you please drape it over me? It’s hard to move much…”

“Jeez.” Shizuo turned and grabbed the blanket, lifting it up to drape it over Izaya. When Shizuo leaned forwards a bit to adjust the blanket around Izaya’s shoulders, Izaya reached up with his left hand and grabbed the blond’s shirt collar.

“Eh? W-what are you doing, bastard?” Shizuo said hesitantly, attempting to avert his gaze.

Why did he keep having to look like that? Why did he have to look so damn adorable? The brute had no right to make Izaya feel this way.

Izaya glared at Shizuo before giving in to his urges. The dark-haired rascal pulled on Shizuo’s shirt collar, forcing his head down. Izaya met Shizuo’s lips with his own in a light kiss. He didn’t plan to keep it that way though. Izaya bit down lightly on Shizuo’s bottom lip, and slid his tongue into the blond’s mouth.

“Mnf! Izaya wha-?!” Shizuo stuttered. Izaya pressed harder, deepening the kiss. Shizuo finally gave in as Izaya’s tongue intertwined with his own. Izaya raised his other hand to the blond, messy hair and tousled the golden locks with his fingers.

Shizuo’s lips tasted wonderful to Izaya. It was as though he needed the feeling of Shizuo’s lips pressed to his own, needed to be locked together liked this.

Izaya broke away from the kiss, only to be pushed away when he tried to kiss Shizuo again. “N-no…” Shizuo said, blushing harshly. “P-please, Izaya… just… just stop.” The look on Shizuo’s face was one of hurt and betrayal. “Please don’t tease me like that.” It looked as though tears could well up in the blond’s dark eyes any moment. The sight was quite arousing to Izaya.

“What do you mean teasing?” Izaya said with a smirk. “I’ve wanted to do this for quite a while now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (/~.*)/


	5. Love and Pain Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya returns to his own home and falls asleep, resulting in a certain dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to keep this fanfiction a bit short, but I may end up making it a bit long. (*.*) I'm honestly not really sure yet...T^T

Chapter Five  
The Pain of Love(A Shizaya(Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara)fanfiction)

Izaya sighed when he finally made it through his own front door. His injury hurt like hell, but he didn’t feel like worrying about it at the time. 

‘ “Do you get it now, bastard?!” ‘ Shizuo’s words danced through Izaya’s head. The brute obviously had feelings for him. Izaya suppressed a laugh. He never would have guessed. ‘I suppose there are a few things I might not know about…’

Izaya felt himself drift asleep, the tiredness from the day had finally caught up to him. He felt himself drift to sleep. As Izaya entered a dream, his last thought was of Shizuo and what might have commenced if the blond hadn’t prevented the raven from making any moves.

The dream was peaceful at first. Izaya was back in Shizuo’s house. His unfortunate wound was gone. And the house was quiet. He couldn’t hear any of the usual police sirens outside(Though he was usually the one to blame for them) and there wasn’t the usual clamour of the city.

“Hey, Rat.” Shizuo’s gruff voice made Izaya turn to see the brute without a shirt on. A small blush crept into Izaya’s face. Shizuo’s muscled torso was turning him on.

Shizuo had a small glass of milk in his right hand as he leaned against the doorframe between the kitchen and living space with his left side.

The blond placed his glass on the table and began walking towards Izaya. When he reached the raven, he cupped his chin in his hand and lifted his head a bit. The two men stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. Izaya’s eyes held an invitation while Shizuo’s were oddly unreadable. 

Suddenly, Izaya felt himself falling and for a moment he was slightly afraid until his head hit the soft cushion of the couch. Now Shizuo was on top of him. Izaya attempted to keep his breathing under control, but it was obvious he was flustered. Shizuo grinned. “You’re blushing, Flea.”

Izaya frowned angrily at the comment but was unable to say anything due to the brute kissing him and forcing his tongue into Izaya’s mouth while his hand slid into Izaya’s pants.

Izaya groaned when Shizuo’s hand rubbed against his erection. The kiss became more heated as Shizuo’s tongue slid against Izaya’s and the two became locked in a battle for dominance. Eventually, Shizuo won due to Izaya groaning when his erection was rubbed harder.

Shizuo removed his hand from Izaya’s pants for a moment, resulting in the raven whining. He lifted the informant’s shirt over his head and began leaving kisses leading down from Izaya’s lips down his chest.

Izaya woke with a jolt and an uncomfortable bulge in his pants. He groaned and leaned back against the door, still right where he entered the house and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (/'.')/


	6. Love and Pain Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo remembers that Izaya is a reckless bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, I haven't updated this in so long. (O.o) FOURTEENTH OF JULY LAST YEAR.

Chapter Six  
The Pain of Love(A Shizaya(Shizuo Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara)fanfiction)

Stupid flea, stupid bullet, stupid gun, stupid feelings, STUPID IZAYA. Everything was way too annoying. Normally, when Shizuo felt as annoyed as he did right now, he’d go outside and try to see if Izaya was out and about so he could take out his frustrations in a fight. Clearly, that wasn’t an option. For two reasons, mainly that HE HAD JUST CONFESSED TO THE STUPID FLEA, and secondly, because Izaya had a bad injury, so he probably wouldn’t be out and about just yet.

At least… He better not be out and about…

Right?

He wouldn’t be that reckless…

Right?

“Shit!” Shizuo stood from where he had been sitting on the couch, fully intending to head out and make sure that bastard would at least STAY HOME while he had a fucking bullet wound.

He walked out the door and into the streets, hands tucked into his pockets as he went to search for the flea. ‘I swear I’m gonna kill him one day for all this stupid shit he pulls.’

Shizuo hadn’t been outside for more than forty five minutes when he heard a shriek. The blond growled and began silently hoping in his mind that Izaya wasn’t somehow involved in this.

But hope was pointless wasn’t it? This fact was made abundantly clear when he rounded the corner and saw Izaya standing in front of two girls who were cowering, his foot on the face of some ruffian. The raven laughed that psychotic, sadistic laugh of his that could make someone’s blood run cold. “Ahahaha, can’t get up can you? See, you really shouldn’t try to force yourself on people like this.”

Izaya gave the man a kick to the nose for good measure, the sharp crack of bones breaking seemed to echo through the alley. He visibly winced when he kicked, his wound shifting a bit, but Shizuo was the only one who noticed.

“Thank you so much!” One of the girls latch donto Izaya’s arm, clearly trying to gain his attention, but Izaya would never be that easy to catch.

“Well now, don’t go clinging to strange men. For all you know I could be even worse than this old fart.” Izaya’s words were his typical efforts. “Maybe I want to tie you up, carve wounds into your belly with a knife that's rusted in others’ blood. Hm? Doesn’t that sound fun.”

The girl giggled. She pouted a bit, a clear attempt to seduce Izaya. “Yes it does~ . Wanna take me for a spin?”

“Don’t be such a slutty bitch. You-” Before Izaya could possibly traumatize these girls with his cruelty like he usually would, Shizuo decided to step in, having seen plenty.

“IZAYAAAAAA” Shizuo shouted, his obvious anger in his tone. Izaya flinched.

The raven chuckled nervously. “Ah, Shizu-Chan, it’s been a while~”

“Don’t give me that crap! Shizuos stomped down the alleyway and seized Izaya’s wrist. “You shouldn’t even be here!”

Izaya laughed again, his nervousness clear in his eyes as Shizuo dragged him away. The girls watched on as the blond tugged the broker away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (*v*) If I'm completely honest, I actually forgot about this fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (/'w')/


End file.
